


Black Kryptonite - Band AU

by cryz_22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4 of them are in a band, Agent Canary brotp, Alex plays the drums and is hot, Directorship - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lucy is fan, Soft Alex Danvers, The End, band au, director danvers, luclex, lucy x alex - Freeform, may seem ooc, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryz_22/pseuds/cryz_22
Summary: A is a huge fan of B, who is a band member. B found A’s blog dedicated to them and slowly fell for A.orThe Alex x Lucy band AU that no one asked for.





	Black Kryptonite - Band AU

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with yet another, Alex x Lucy AU.   
So Lena, Kara, Sara and Alex are all in a band, and Lucy is their fan. (this is an AU so YES LUCY CAN BE A FAN)  
Alex is rather reserved in this AU so if you don't like that, I suggest you don't read this.   
Supercorp is just a minor part in this AU, so please don't expect to see a lot of interactions between them.   
I update like twice a year so if you can't stand that, don't read. 
> 
> This is just another AU where Alex and Lucy falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take Note:  
1\. They're all still young so let them have fun :)  
2\. Alex and Lucy might seem OOC, don't like don't read.   
3\. All grammar and vocab mistakes are mine.  
4\. Updates are not consistent.

**< Chapter I >**

** _Black Kryptonite._ **

An all female band that has made their way into many teen’s heart. They were formed in high school, with four members. The leader of the band, Lena Luthor, who plays the keyboard; Kara Danvers, the lead singer of the band; Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister, in charge of the drums; and Sara Lance, main composer and guitarist.

They started the band as a joke, a form of stress relief. But within months, they were taking part in competitions, performing on their school stage, releasing covers on youtube and somehow, they blew up.

Now?

Now they’ve all graduated high school and will be touring around the country.

The group has a small, loving group of fans, who will do anything for them. It always feels unrealistic to them, the fact that other people  _ actually  _ like them, and think of them as inspiration or a role model.

It’s quite obvious when fans have favorites, and they don’t mind at all. It’s cute to see them swoon and blush over meeting certain members. They all love each other so there were never hard feelings.

Lena, being the group leader, with her  _ ‘jawline that can cut’ _ obviously made so many girls swoon around her, claiming her as the ‘biggest lesbian in the group’. She’s straight forward, and very vocal in interviews and such.

Kara is clearly the sunshine in the group, with her soothing and gorgeous vocals, she brought many smiles to many people’s faces, and she tends to attract a lot of younger kids too. Kara and Lena both are openly in a relationship, and the fans love it.

Sara has always been flirty and she doesn’t shy away from that when she meets fans and talk in front of the camera, she also occasionally posts her own guitar covers on her IG, hence many girls would gladly take her out on a date.

Alex on the other hand, she has always give off her emo lesbian vibe. She rarely speaks when the band is in an interview, and her wardrobe doesn’t have any colored clothing other than black. She has a mysterious aura around her, and  _ that _ makes girls  _ swoon _ . Not to mention, because she plays the drums, her  _ arms _ .

* * *

“Alright, Sam just emailed us our schedule this month.” Lena announce as she walks into their rehearsal room.

Alex whipped out her phone and pull up the schedule for a look, “So we start travelling to Arizona tomorrow, and work our way around the country?”

“Cool.” Sara took a glance at Alex’s phone and went back to preparing her electric guitar for today’s rehearsals.

“Guys, I can’t believe we’re going on a tour!” Kara beamed.

“I’m really excited to meet the fans.” Sara said.

Lena smirked, “Don’t flirt with them, Sara. Most of them are still young.”

“I won’t do anything that I shouldn’t do.” Sara winked back.

“You excited Alex?” Kara asked, taking her place at the front of the room with the mic stand.

Alex looks up from her phone, “Hmm? Yeah sure.”

“What’s got you so distracted?” Sara asked, walking over to Alex since she’s done with her setup.

“Just going through all the comments on our latest IG post.”

Kara grins, “Ooh? What’d they say?”

“Mostly just saying how much they can’t wait to meet us…”

Sara read the comments while Alex is scrolling, “Aw this is cute, someone asked if Kara and Lena will make out on stage.”

“We will not.” Lena said firmly.

“That’s what she said.” Sara mumbled, before standing up and going back to her side, starting their final rehearsal before official tour tomorrow.

* * *

And so they started their tour. All four of them up in a tour bus, sharing bunk beds.

Alex and Sara on the left side, Kara and Lena on the right side. Their team are mostly on another bus, this bus is full with their outfits while the other one is filled with equipment and all sorts of other things they need.

First night of tour went well, despite the slight problems with the sound system at the start. The fans were lovely, and they all had a great time. They had a small meet and greet session before their gig, and meeting fans will always be their favorite part of touring. Seeing all these people, some much younger, some around their age, and some much older than them, coming out just to see them, and all the stories they share, it’s insane.

They were all hanging out at the small lounge area in the tour bus, going through all the process and slight problems they had today, and also going through fan gifts.

“Lena look!” Kara shows a drawing of them both.

Lena looked over and smiled, “That’s so gorgeous. This is the picture of us when we were on the rooftop last year right?”

“Yeap.”

Sara laughed out loud, “Oh shit. Someone gave me a whole stack of starbucks gift cards.”

“Is it because of that post?” Kara raised an eyebrow, “Probably.”

“What post?” Lena asked.

“I tweeted that I only spend money on Starbucks and how I’m gonna go poor real soon.” Sara laughs, she sees Alex going through a book, “What you got there Danvers?”

“A fanbook.”

“Aw. I love those.” Kara beamed.

“Apparently they had a small project and gathered messages from fans all around the world. And she put everything in this book.” Alex smiles, flipping through the book.

“Post it.” Lena said.

“What?”

“Take a picture and post it on your stories. Let your fans know that you received it.”

“Oh, right.”

She took a boomerang of herself flipping the book, and posted it with a caption

“Got this from a little birdy tonight.

Loving all the love notes inside.”

After an hour or so, Alex stood up and stretch, “I’m worn out, I’m gonna go sleep.”

“Me too. Don’t have sex on the bus guys.” Sara said, following Alex out from the lounge.

“Sara!”

* * *

On her bed, Alex couldn’t sleep. Maybe it was due to the adrenalin of performing in front of a crowd, she’s tired, but she just can’t sleep. So she took out the fan book and went through it. She reads all the messages from fans all over the world, and some even made fan art and drawings of her. Every message and fan art had the fan’s name and twitter name on it.

That was when she realized it.

Lucy.

This name has been coming up a lot.

She went back to check and she was right, Lucy had a message for her near the front, and then many fan arts were drawn by her as well.

She’s good. Different art style for different drawings, some from pictures that Alex posted on her IG and some of her with the other members. At the end of the fan book, there’s a section with the fan’s selfies. She found Lucy’s name again and there’s a picture of her wearing their official hoodie that went for sale online two weeks ago. She’s cute. And her message to Alex was sweet.

She went on twitter and tweeted about the fan book, thanking everyone that took part in it. Replies and likes came through almost immediately and she went through some of them, liking and retweeting some of it.

She came across Lucy’s twitter and went to check out her profile.

Her username  **Lucy_DamnFam** .

It made her laugh.

DamnFam is a joke between her and her fans. It started when a fan posted a gif set on Tumblr naming it Alex Damnvers’s Arms Appreciation Post. And ever since then her fans love to call her Alex Damnvers cause her arms are literally, to die for. And the DamnFam is just what her fans like to call themselves.

It was cringy, but it was sort of cute as well. 

She went through her tweets and finds most of them just a series of pictures of her and occasionally a picture of Lucy being her gorgeous self.

_ Get it together Alex you don’t even know how old she is. _

And with that, she follows her on twitter and puts away her phone to get some sleep before another day of gig tomorrow.

* * *

Alex wasn’t surprised to find a bunch of notifications on her phone the next day. She scrolls through twitter a little and finds Lucy’s meme tweet that she can’t believe Alex followed her. She seems genuinely happy that Alex followed her, with a bunch of fans congratulating her and some even tagging Alex to follow them as well. Alex went and get ready for the day and wake Sara up before they reach Santa Fe.

Second night of tour was…bad.

Meet and greet got cancelled and the girls were mad but they tolerated it. They just tweeted about it and had the organizers release an official statement. When it came to show time, things got worse. The sound system was whack, and the venue had no air-conditioning. 

It was hot and packed with people, some fans didn’t manage to get in the venue because the ticketing system had some problems and oversold the tickets. They had a hard time performing because the mic was constantly having problems and their earpiece were not syncing.

At one point, Lena demanded a pause so they can go backstage and get some water and cool down a little. She sensed Sara starting to get a little frustrated at the sound system, and Alex was sweating a little too much to her liking. When they got off stage, Kara insisted that the manager of the venue bring in boxes of water for the fans.

They got backstage and Alex went straight for the washroom, taking a bottle of water from the table and drinking it immediately. Kara and Sara plopped down the sofa while Lena went and have a little talk with the organizers.

Alex is splashing water onto her face when Kara walks in on her.

“You okay?”

“Just…hot.” Alex dried her face off with her sleeve.

“This whole mess is on the organizer, Lena talked to them and she’s asking for a refund for the fans but I don’t see that happening. But the person did offer to switch the venue to another room that at least has air-conditioning working and the fans are walking there now.” Kara explains.

“Tonight is a mess.” Alex sighs.

“It is. Are you okay to continue?”

“Yeah…I just need five minutes.”

Kara nods and walks out, Alex called her before she left, “Kara, can you help me get Lena?”

“Of course.”

Kara came out from the washroom and see Lena talking to the manager, she walks up and taps her lightly on the shoulder. “She’s asking for you.” She said softly.

“Alex?” Lena calls out softly when she enters the washroom, she finds Alex leaning against a wall.

“What time does the venue closes?”

Lena smiles, “Lemme guess, you want to stay back a little and meet fans?” Alex nods.

“I already asked the manager, they promise to have the place opened until we’re done.”

“Okay.” Alex nods again.

She closes her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opens her eyes again, she sees Lena looking at her with soft eyes. “You good?”

“Yeah…I’ll just breathe a little more and be out.” Lena nods and went out, giving Alex the space she needs.

She went on her phone and see that the band’s official account has announced that they’ll be staying back to meet and take pictures with fans. She went through her mentions a little, and then saw a tweet from Lucy.

**@alex.danvers I hope you’re getting hydrated backstage :)**

It was short and sweet. Alex smiled seeing that and gave it a like.

She also saw a series of tweets of Lucy talking about how fans should not crowd the band later during the meet and greet session, especially Alex because she gets overwhelmed when they’re too many people around her.

She mentioned her anxiety in her Tumblr post  _ one _ time. It isn’t too serious, she just gets really anxious and when there’s too many people around her, she might start to feel a little hard to breathe.

Before she knows it, Sara was knocking on the washroom door, “Let’s go Alex, it’s time.”

The rest of the performance went by smoothly. The crowd went nuts when Alex came back out with a backwards cap on her, which made her laugh out. It was clear that the gig would went on pretty late, so by the time they were done, it was nearing 10pm. Lena addressed the fans and told them that the band would stay until they have met with every fan.

They gave a chance for the younger ones first because most of them have classes the next day, and curfew is a thing. They made sure every fan got a signed postcard and took pictures with most of them.

Some fans stayed a little longer after that just to see them a little longer. Alex noticed two girls standing near the stage, one of them were constantly glancing her way but she seemed to be too nervous to come up to her. She smiles and went to them.

“Hey. You guys still not going home yet?” Alex asks.

The girls were clearly nervous, but the one holding a backpack spoke up, “We don’t have class tomorrow. I’m Chrissy, this is my sister, Chloe, she’s a big fan of yours.”

The other girl was playing with her bracelet and she looked at Alex for a little before turning away with a blush, “Um…”

Alex smiles, “Do you wanna get a picture together?”

The girl nodded immediately and her sister helped them take a picture together. After the picture the girl thanked Alex and went through her backpack in her sister’s hands and dug out an envelope.

“I have this…for you.” She said, handing the letter to Alex.

“Thank you. I’ll read it later.” Alex took the letter.

“You did great tonight. You always look so happy when you play.” She says, biting her lip.

Alex laughs, “I like playing the drums, it’s freeing. You play?”

“I’m learning. There’s free classes in school so I’m just joining those now. Hopefully one day I’ll be as good as you and have my own drum set.” She said with a faint smile. 

Alex felt warm inside her, it always amazes her when people say they’re inspired by her. “You’ll be great kiddo. Give me a minute.”

And with that, Alex went backstage and grabbed a pair of her own new drumsticks. She passed by the manager and asked for a marker which she got, and signed near the bottom of the drumstick. She went back out and found the sisters standing there with Sara.

“Here she comes.”

Alex ignored the look Sara gave her and leaned down so she was eye level with the younger girl. “Here, I want you to have this.” She said, handing the girl the pair of drumsticks.

Chloe gasped, “No way…”

Alex just smiles and the girl rushed into her arms, giving her a hug while she cries. “Thank you.” Chloe managed to say when they part.

“The next time we meet you’ll make sure to play for me?” Alex teases.

“Definitely.” And with that they hug one last time before the girls left. Alex watch them go and made them promise to get home safely.

Sara walks back to the lounge with Alex, smirking and mumbling “Alex Danvers you softie.”

* * *

That night, Alex came across a video. Turns out, Chrissy was actually recording when Alex gave her sister the drumsticks, and now people are screaming over how soft Alex is. Lucy quoted the video and said “this is why I love Alex Damnvers”. Lucy also posted some gifs from their show last night.

One particular one that caught her eye was a slow motion one of when Alex used her sleeve to wipe her sweat, she even licked her lips which Alex didn’t even know she did. Seeing all the thirst tweets in the replies made Alex laughed. That was when she realized Lucy included her Tumblr blog name at the bottom of the gif,  **DailyDamnvers** .

Oh.

So she’s the one that came up with the whole Alex Damnvers name.

After a few scrolling, Alex came across Lucy’s personal Tumblr account. One where she posts about her daily life instead of pictures of Alex. Lucy posts about her class and her parents. And occasionally some pictures of her dog.

Alex couldn’t help herself but be attracted by her. She’s gorgeous, has a great sense of humor, and is insanely smart if what she said about her going to Law school is true. Alex was never one to approach other girls, but she wants to talk to Lucy. Maybe just be friends or whatever.

But at the same time, she knows how dangerous it is to enter a relationship with a fan. The imbalance of power in the relationship would be a major problem. So Alex uses her private personal account, one where she uses a fake name, and posts aesthetic pictures, to follow Lucy instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that :)   
I've had this concept in my mind for quite some time and decided to finally write it out.   
If you don't like it really, just don't read it and exit.   
But if you did enjoy that, leave a kudos or a comment, they help me update faster :)   
Or you can always scream at me on Tumblr @cryz_22  
Commenting here asking about updates for ANY of my stories won't work so please, just don't. :')  
Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
